Pick Me Up Before You Go Go
by lavigneforever
Summary: Beastboy got something in the mail, he wants to show Raven that his pick up lines can impress her, but will it gross the others out? BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy Rated m for mild suggestions


The title is inspired by the song Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, execpt it's the battle of pick up lines.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"RavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRaven!" Beastboy said quickly as he ran down the entrance hall of the tower.

Raven heard this all the way from the kitchen, as well as everyone else. They gave Raven a strange look. Beastboy came in out of breath.

"Ra...ven...box...bought for...amazon purchase..." Beastboy struggled to catch his breath and talk at the same time

"Beastboy is having the stroke! I'll get the electropads!" Starfire said as she grabbed the emergancy defibrillator on the wall. She shocked Beastboy twice.

"Starfire he's fine don't kill him!" Cyborg said as he took away the shockers.

"Oh, Beastboy is not having the stroke?"

"No but I think he's having a seziure now..." Raven said as she looked at a twitching Beastboy lying on the floor

"I'm not taking him to the hospital this time." Robin said as he looked down at Beastboy

"Would you guys stop chatting and help me?!"

Raven rolled her eyes and helped her boyfriend up. He pecked her on the lips when he stood, which shocked Raven a little, and then Raven slapped him.

"OW! What I do?!"

"You're an idiot for wasting a perfectly good defibrillator and you shocked me!" Raven said as she hit Beastboy over the head

"I thought you said it was for emergancies only, is this not an emergancy?" Starfire questioned as she put the defibrillator back.

"It's more like an idiot call..." Cyborg mumbled as he made lunch.

"Raven, and few days ago I realized I never properly asked you out!" Beastoy said ignoring the commets.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You think sleeping together that night wasn't enough?" Raven said.

Cyborg squeezed the mustard bottle a little too hard once he heard this.

"WHAT?!"

The line of mustard went flying, everyone watched it as it fell to the ground

"I shall pick it up!" Starfire said as she began to lick at the ground

Robin turned green, and Beastboy looked extra ripe. Raven just covered her eyes and Cyborg was vomiting in the sink.

"That wasn't nessesary Starfire..." Robin said as he held back his vomit.

"Dude, you would be good at Fear Factor..." Beastboy said

"Um, 'scuze meh...what did you just say Raven?" Cyborg asked

"Beastboy never asked me out, we just had sex."

Robin threw up this time.

"Oh please every night you and Starfire are canoodling in the bedroom and I have to hold down my vomit!" Raven said in Robin's face, to which Robin and Starfire both blushed.

"Ok ok I'm getting nauseous let's stop. Raven I have here my amazon order that just came in." Beastboy said as held up a brown rectangular box.

"That's an odd way of asking her out, iwth a cardboard box? but he,y to air is human." Cyborg said as he walked over to the sink, he slipped on Robin's "mess" and fell.

Raven began to rub her temples in annoyance. This team was getting on her nerves.

"Robin, clean this up! I have to go take a mental and physical shower..." Cyborg yelled as he walked out of the kitchen.

Robin looked down at the pile.

"Silkie's got it!"

Cyborg shuddered

"What's in the box Beastboy?" Raven asked impatiently

"It's a book of...drum roll please!"

Starfire patted the countertops quickly.

"It's a book of pick up lines!" Beastboy said trimphantly

"Ok i'm back, what i miss?" Cyborg asked as he sat in one of the dining room chairs.

"Beastboy got me a stupid book."

"Ahh, the imfamous pick up line book." Cyborg said

"Please what is this pick-up-line" Starfire said carefully

"It's a way of flirting with girls." Robin said as he mopped the floor.

"Oh, like how you make a corny joke to indicate you want to do the sex?"

Beastboy and Cyborg ran to the outside terrace and threw up. Raven hit her head on the table, she was surrounded by morons.

"Robin you might want to go mop down in the training yard." Beastboy said as closed the sliding glass door.

"Hooray for me." Robin walked out of the kitchen with mop and bucket in hand

Beastboy walked over and skimmed through the book. He got down on one knee and held the book with one hand.

"Raven Roth, will you do the honor of tolerating my pick up lines?"

Raven raised her eyebrow.

"no."

Beastboy's ears fell

"but pleeeeasse?" he begged

Raven saw he was giving puppy eyes, she broke.

"ugh...fine..."

Beastboy jumped up and fist pumped in the air

"I have a feeling i'm about to regret this..." Raven said

"Alright you ready?"

"No, but start anyways."

Beastboy cleared his throat and read off the lines.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together!"

Raven showed no emotion.

"Nothing?" Beastboy said shocked

"You can't be that surprised BB" Cyborg said as he drank some water

Starfire was giggling in the kitchen.

"It was most funny Beastboy!"

"SEEEE, Starfire liked it!"

Raven rolled her eyes

"Starfire likes everything, she just ate mustard off the ground!" Raven protested.

"Ok ok, how about this one?"

Beastboy read another line.

"If you're feeling down, I can feel you up!"

Raven's eyes widened. Cyborg spat his water right in Starfire's face. Her eyes turned green.

"Sorry Star..."

"You are a Glorbag!"

"Beastboy that is so gross..." Raven said as she put her head in her hand, but yet, a smile crept on her face.

"Ah, what's that? Are you smiling Rae?!" Beastboy asked as he tried to get Raven to show her face

"See! It's not as bad as you thought!" Beastboy continued

Raven gave a small laugh

"Just finish before I get bored."

"Weird, that's what you said to me last night." Beastboy said as he waggled his eyebrows

Cyborg spat out his water again. Somewhere outside they heard Robin throw up.

"Man that spikey hair weirdo has good ears." Cyborg said

Raven began chewing on her tounge.

"How much longer until you completely embarrass me infront of our friends?"

Beastboy cleared his throat and read off another line.

"I lost my virginity can I have yours?"

Cyborg bursted out in laughter. Raven turned red.

"You already have it." Raven said as she winked at Beastboy.

Poor Starfire was so lost, she didn't understand any of the pick up lines.

"I'm going to see if Robin is ok, goodbye friends." Starfire said as she headed to find Robin.

"You're going to keep that book are you?" Raven asked with skeptisisim.

"Yeah...why?"

"Ugh, am i going to have to listen to these all the time?"

"No, just a few right now." Beastboy said as he looked at the book again.

"One more?" Beastboy asked

"Fine."

Beastboy read one last line.

"You're the only girl i'll love now...but in ten years i'll love another-"

Raven's heart sunk at this, but she realized the line wasn't over yet

"That girl will call you mommy." Beastboy finished as he closed the book.

Raven smiled bigger than the team had ever seen, Robin and Starfire saw this as they walked in.

"Wow Beastboy, who knew Raven would enjoy your pick up lines."

Raven's smile turned into a smirk.

"My turn." Raven said

"What? You know a pick up line Rae?" Cyborg asked shocked

"Yes, now shut up."

Beastboy looked at Raven with suspicion.

"Hey Beastboy, you know what would make your face look better?" Raven asked huskily

"Uhm...what?"

Raven walked up to his ear.

"My legs wrapped around it."

Everyone execpt Raven and Beastboy vomited.

"Well i've had enough for one day, goodnight everyone!" Cyborg said

"It's two in the afternoon." Beastboy said as he looked at Cyborg

"Boy you said it, later wierdo's!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for tolerating my idiocy for a few minutes." Beastboy said as he hugged Raven

"Yeah, yeah thank me later right now it's bedtime."

"I just said it's two in the after-" Beastboy caught on

"Ohhhhhh...beat you there!"

And with that Raven and Beastboy ran to their bedroom leaving Robin and Starfire in shock

The end

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

PLZ REH View...it's review...but...dumbed down...no?...ok...


End file.
